kyattounindenteyandeefandomcom-20200213-history
艶姿メカ Cat!
| Lyricist = Watanabe Natsumi | Composer = Hara Kazuhiro (原 一博) | Arrangement = Hara Kazuhiro (原 一博) }} 艶姿メカ Cat! (Adesugata MEKA Cat! - Charming Figure Mecha Cat!) is used twice: *Episode 30 – Sukashii`s song. *Episode 40 – Nyanki escaping the UFO; Yattaro and Sukashii use Nakayoshi Koyashi Ninpou * Episode 54 (video segment from episode 30 - Sukashii vs. アカシア３万号) =Lyrics= Japanese lyrics 巡りメクった時代（とき）の 瓦屋根で　風に吹かれ もちつモテ過ぎたのか 罪な奴と　ウワサの Blue Cat あいやしばし　恋しても 涙こらえ　悪を斬る！ キザにきめた　ポーズで エドロポリスは　顔でもつ くるくる回れ　「ネコダマシ」 さいみん音波　今日もゆくよ 艶姿メカ Kyatto！ Booklet: 艶姿メカCat！ かわいあの娘（こ）　胸に抱いて 思い思われ夜も 眠れないと　星を見上げ 破れかぶれに　唄う 後ろ姿　いなせな Blue Cat いざや夢を　追いかけて 情けの果て　悪を消す！ シブいセリフ　決めれば エドロポリスは　花盛り ワクワクさせて　「ネコダマシ」 さいみん音波　敵を倒す 艶姿メカ Kyatto！ Booklet: 艶姿メカCat！ 熱いキッス　咲かせるのさ くるくる回れ　「ネコダマシ」 さいみん音波　今日もゆくよ 艶姿メカ Kyatto！ Booklet: 艶姿メカCat！ かわいあの娘　胸に抱いて Romanization and translation Meguri MEKUtta toki no Kawara yane de kaze ni fukare Mochitsu MOTE sugita no ka Tsumi na yatsu to UWASA no Blue Cat Aiya shibashi koi shite mo Namida korae aku wo kiru! KIZA ni kimeta POZU de EDOROPORISU wa kao de motsu Kuru-kuru maware "NEKO DAMASHI" Saimin onpa kyo mo yuku yo Adesugata MEKA Kyatto! Booklet: Adesugata MEKA Cat！ Kawai ano ko mune ni daite Omoi omoware yoru mo Nemure-nai to hoshi wo miage Yabure kabure ni utau Ushiro sugata inasena Blue Cat Izaya yume wo oikakete Nasake no hate aku wo kesu! SHIBUi SERIFU kimereba EDOROPORISU wa hanazakari WAKU-WAKU sasete "NEKO DAMASHI" Saimin onpa teki wo taosu Adesugata MEKA Kyatto! Booklet: Adesugata MEKA Cat！ Atsui KISSU sakaseru no sa Kuru-kuru maware "NEKO DAMASHI" Saimin onpa kyo mo yuku yo Adesugata MEKA Kyatto! Booklet: Adesugata MEKA Cat！ Kawai ano ko mune ni daite It appears to be an opportunity for a chance encounter The winds blowing across the roof tiles Is he another one carried away with over-popularity? There's a rumor about that criminal fellow, Blue Cat With companions frequently, and loves also Continual tears over a viscious wound! With a decidedly conceited pose The most lasting face in Edoropolis Round and round in circles, "Cat Deception" Go today towards that hypnotizing melody Charming figure Mecha Cat! That cute girl embraced in the heart Considering the sentiments of love at night Don't go to sleep; gaze up at the stars Influenced by that shattered song From behind the figure of the gallant Blue Cat Now go and chase after that dream The purpose of compassion is to wipe out evil! Choosing sweet words To bloom throughout Edoropolis Exciting "Cat Deception" That hypnotic song makes the enemies fall Charming figure Mecha Cat! A passionate kiss blooms Round and round in circles, "Cat Deception" Go today towards that hypnotizing melody Charming figure Mecha Cat! That cute girl embraced in the heart =Lyrics for episode usages= Epsiode 30 Kuru-kuru maware "NEKO DAMASHI" Saimin onpa kyo mo yuku yo Adesugata MEKA Kyatto! Kawai ano ko mune ni daite Episode 40 Meguri MEKUtta toki no Kawara yane de kaze ni fukare Mochitsu MOTE sugita no ka Tsumi na yatsu to UWASA no Blue Cat Aiya shibashi koi shite mo Namida korae aku wo kiru! KIZA ni kimeta POZU de EDOROPORISU wa kao de motsu Kuru-kuru maware "NEKO DAMASHI" Saimin onpa kyo mo yuku yo Adesugata MEKA Kyatto! Kawai ano ko mune ni daite Adesugata MEKA Kyatto! Atsui KISSU sakaseru no sa Kuru-kuru maware "NEKO DAMASHI" Saimin onpa kyo mo yuku yo Adesugata MEKA Kyatto! Kawai ano ko mune ni daite =References= *http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/adesugata.htm *http://www.edoropolis.org/tigriss/lyrics-adesugata_r&t.htm